


Kento's First Date

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Kissing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Mahiru and Kento get back to Mahiru's room after a fun first date together, and Mahiru decides to take the initiative so they can have even more fun before going to sleep.





	Kento's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to do a more SFW fic of them going on a date together and then getting back to the dorms and making out, but I didn't have the writing stamina for writing a whole date out, so instead you just get this lewd mess. I hope you enjoy it.

"Wait! Wait! Sh-shouldn't I be on top?" Kento asked, cheeks almost as red as his hair. Mahiru and him had just gotten to Mahiru's room after a fun date, and before Kento knew what was happening, they'd ended up on Mahiru's bed. The pink haired cutie that Kento had fallen for had gently pushed him onto his back and started straddling him, and suddenly he was feeling even more nervous than he had on the date.

Mahiru flashed a devilish little smirk. "Oh, how come?" Mahiru's cute voice and mischievous smile always made Kento feel weak in the knees, and he was at least grateful he wasn't standing right now.

Kento looked away and stammered, "W-well, I'm like... the guy, right? Between the two of us?"

"Wait... Are you... Ahahahaha, oh my gosh, you're so funny Kento-kun!" Mahiru couldn't hold back his laugh. He honestly had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard at his adorable little boyfriend. 

Kento suddenly shoved Mahiru off him. "Don't laugh at me! What's so funny?"

After one last giggle, Mahiru took a deep breath and crawled back over to Kento, leaning in nice and close before whispering, "Kento-kun, we're both guys. That's the whole point."

Mahiru didn't wait for an answer. He gently grasped Kento's chin and gave him a kiss, and then, without pulling away, he gave him another. Kento's little sigh of pleasure gave Mahiru all the encouragement he needed to continue, and he slipped his tongue out and ran it across Kento's lips, before slipping it into his mouth and giving him his first deep, passionate kiss. Moments passed before Mahiru finally pulled back a bit, and Kento was surprised to see him blushing, too.

"Do you understand now, Kento-kun?" Mahiru asked.

Wordlessly, Kento nodded in response.

Mahiru helped his boyfriend out of his shirt and bandana, and quietly thought that Kento was surprisingly sexy this way, too. In contrast with Mahiru's softness, Kento's body was well-toned and muscular. Not to nearly the same extent as Busujima or Ginko, but the sight of a bead of sweat running down Kento's abs had Mahiru even more excited to keep going.

The pair started kissing again, and this time Kento had enough grasp of his sense to take some initiative of his own. He slid his hands under Mahiru's cutesy pink shirt, letting them wander all the way up to Mahiru's chest. He gently ran a single finger around one of Mahiru's nipples, and Mahiru let out a soft, low moan. Kento wasn't the only one exploring either. Mahiru's perfectly decorated nails ran down Kento's sides, leaving the faintest red lines wherever they went, going further and further down, until...

"Mmmm!" Kento let out a muffled gasp of pleasure, and his hips bucked unto Mahiru. He wanted to look away, even more embarrassed than before, but Mahiru kept up the attack. A single hand slid down the front of Kento's pants and took hold of him. Again, he cried out and bucked his hips.

"I'm glad you want me so much, Kento-kun... I want you, too. See?" With his free hand, he took one of Kento's and guided it down to the one part of him that wasn't soft.

"Mahiru-kun, don't stop... Please..." Kento begged. Mahiru wasn't the type to deny such a desperate plea. It didn't take long to get Kento out of the rest of his clothes.

"You look delicious, Kento-kun," Mahiru said with a smile.

"Shutup!" was all Kento could manage before he felt those soft lips on him again, and was enveloped in the wet warmth of Mahiru's mouth. He did his best to hold back his voice, even putting a hand over his own mouth, but it was a futile effort. Mahiru was too good at this, and his body was too sensitive. All he could do was moan in pleasure while holding the headboard of Mahiru's bed for stability. He started to move his hips, clumsily trying to match Mahiru's rhythm. Mouth full, Mahiru just made an excited little noise to encourage Kento to keep at it.

Kento wasn't sure how long they'd been at it when he finally lost all control. He was thrusting hard into Mahiru's mouth, and he stopped thinking about anything other than the overwhelming pleasure that had taken him. When his mind started to clear, Kento saw Mahiru pulling away and licking his lips.

"I knew you'd be delicious, Kento-kun~" Mahiru teased. Kento was too exhausted to retort or argue. He was still panting hard.

Mahiru stripped his own clothes off and cuddled up close to him. Rather than arousing, the warmth was soothing to Kento now. He let out a contented sigh.

"Not bad for a first date?" Mahiru asked.

"It was really good," Kento admitted. Without saying anything more, the pair pulled some blankets over themselves and drifted off to sleep. Mahiru was already thinking of the fun the pair might have in the morning.


End file.
